Back
by SilentWriter987
Summary: "You need to take care of him." He was back. She would do anything for him. She would take care of him and show him in the simplest ways that he was still loved. Dark


_"You need to take care of him." He was back, but silent, cold and emotionless. She was broken and depressed, but tried to act like she wasn't, even thought everyone saw through the mask. Many people hated him. And began to hate her for still loving him. She would do anything for him, she would take care of him and show him in the simplest ways that he was still loved._

Sakura awoke to the sound of knocking on her door. She rubbed her eyes sleepily. Then reluctantly got up, put on a robe and headed towards the front door.

A tall,busty blonde woman dressed in the Hokage's attire stood before her.

"Tusnade-sama, to what do I owe the honor of your visit?"  
Sakura asked, surprised. Tsunade never went to her house herself unless something important came up.

She noticed the serious,impatient look on her shishou's face.  
"Uh, come in.." She lead her into the living room. They both sat down. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Sakura..The avenger has returned.." Sakura's heart almost stopped beating. Tsunade cleared her throat and continued. "He's in my office right now, being guarded by Naruto and Kakashi.."

"I..." Sakura didn't know what to say. She was just too...shocked.

" One of the villagers spotted him near the gate and I was informed immediately. He came back willingly, as surprising as that sounds. His "team" is imprisoned right now..."

Sakura clenched her fists. "I was supposed to give him a death sentence, after all, he did kill several of our shinobi and betrayed the village _and _tried to kill you and Naruto, but.." She stared directly into Sakura's shimmering emerald green eyes.

"But...Seeing as you love him, and Naruto's whinny pleas for him to be given a second chance... I let him live..." Sakura took a shaky breath and thanked her.

"I apologize for waking you up so early in the morning, but I assumed that this is something you would have wanted to know.." Sakura gave a small smile.

"It was, thank you so much.." "Oh and another thing, I planned to send the Uchiha to prison, but I thought of something else.."

Tsunade massaged her temples. "Sasuke is staying with you, while the Uchiha mansion is being cleaned out. Meaning...you need to take care of him.."

She glanced out the window, then looked back at Sakura. The poor girl looked like she wanted to cry. Tsunade frowned. This wasn't the reaction she was expecting.

'Well, I guess this was supposed to be the expected reaction, after all, she has to deal with that cold-hearted murderer...'

She felt bad for her former student. So many people hated her when she was younger, so many cruel to her. So many thinking she was weak.

The love of her life never acknowledging her, as if she did not exist, leaving her, breaking her heart.

Tsunade had watched her from the start, seen potential in her that others did not see, and planned to train her when she got older.

Tsunade closed her eyes. The worst part back then was when Sakura's parents died when she was twelve. They had died because some Sound ninja had killed them.

Tsunade had adopted her.

It was kept a secret, no one knew of the adoption or that the pinkette's parents had died.

Even after all of that, the girl had stayed strong and kept her hopes up. ' She never gave up, despite everything..'

Tsunade reopened her eyes. "Listen, Sakura, I know this is hard for you, you don't need to do it, I could arrange for -"

Sakura gave a smile. "I accept.."

Tsunade blinked, taken aback of what her daughter had just said.

"What?"

"I'll take care of the Uchiha.."

Tsunade looked at her, hesitant.

"If you're sure..."

"Positive.."

Tsunade sighed and got up. "Well, okay.." She said reluctantly. "I love you.." She said, kissing her on the cheek.  
"I love you too.."

"They'll be here in a few minutes.." With that said, she left. Sakura sighed softly.

Half an hour later, there was loud knocking on her door. With a loud voice yelling her name to accompany it. 'Naruto..'

She opened the door, and forced a smile. " Sasuke-teme is in the house! I got a date with _Hina-chan_, so he's all yours! If ya know what I mean.."

She gave him a light glare. He laughed and ran off. 'Pervert..' He stared at her, his eyes cold, sighed and let him in, closing the door behind her.

Sakura stared at Sasuke. He had grown taller, lost all the childishness in his face. She had grown too, she was the beauty of the village. Konoha's angel and the most pursued girl.

'Maybe if Sasuke smiled, people wouldn't be so afraid of him..' Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. She relaized she was staring. She blushed and bit her lip.

"Um, Sasuke, Tsunade told me to heal your eyes until they get better.. I can try and find a painless way to do so.."

"Hn.."

She frowned. "So.. I'm heading to the library.. Make yourself at home.." She said, unable to make her tone sound less bitter. She left, not looking back.

"I can't believe _Sasuke_ is going to live with you! This must be the news of the century!" The blonde Yamanaka squealed. "Oh give it a rest, Ino.."They were in the library searching through a ton of books. Silence followed after Sakura's menacing tone. Ino stared at her.

Sakura sighed, "I'm sorry..It's just.. Sasuke is being so distant and.." Ino smiled. "What'd you expect? He is_ the_ Uchiha_.._" Sakura sighed. "Yeah..You're right.. He'll never change.."

Ino noticed Sakura's sad tone and put an arm around her shoulders. "That's not true! You'll probably melt his heart in time!"

Sakura laughed bitterly. 'If only that was possible..'

* * *

Sorry if I hadn't updated "_Angel"_ in days. Got writer's block! But I'll try to update soon!


End file.
